


В нижнем ящике стола

by triskelos



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Герои: Нил, Питер, ЭлизабетОбъём: 765 словТип: джен, возможно преслэшРейтинг: G
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke & Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	В нижнем ящике стола

Первая открытка пришла в День Рождения Питера. Он пытался открыть конверт аккуратно, как это всегда делала Эл, но у него опять не получилось. Плотная бумага оторвалась криво, и он едва не покалечил заодно и открытку, лежавшую внутри.

Глупость какая-то – розовая, глянцевая, с тортиком. Вполне в духе Нила. Хорошо еще, что без мишек или Барби.

_«Дорогой Питер!  
_

_Поздравляю тебя с Днем Рождения! Желаю крепкого семейного счастья и интересных заданий. Купи новый костюм.  
_

_НК»._

Питеру пришлось вернуться домой, чтобы оставить этот клочок картона в нижнем ящике столе. С этим розовым позором было небезопасно явиться в офис. Шуточки ко Дню рождения были самой любимой частью поздравлений, а он совсем не хотел, чтобы Джонс зачитывал пожелание о новом костюме на весь офис.

Уж у кого, а у Кэффри сейчас точно новый костюм. Хоть и не совсем в его цветовой гамме. Хотя кого он пытается обмануть? Этот проныра и в оранжевой робе наверняка выглядит, как модель на подиуме.  
  
Вторая открытка оказалась в ящике под Рождество. Дорогая, красочная, с позолотой. Поздравления были аккуратно написаны на вкладыше из тонкой рисовой бумаги.

_«Дорогой Питер!  
_

_Счастливого Рождества и с наступающим Новым Годом!  
_

_Передавай привет жене!  
_

_НК.  
_

_P.S. – У нас в блоке даже поставили елку. Никаких фонариков и колокольчиков, только картонные украшения. Мне поручили их раскрашивать, даже краски нормальные по такому поводу выдали. Три игрушки с репродукциями Кинкейда начальник тюрьмы забрал себе. Все говорят, что подарит жене. Пожалуйста – подари своей жене что-нибудь посолиднее»._

Питер перечитал открытку дважды и вдруг понял, что она написана его собственным почерком. Именно благодаря таким фокусам Кэффри и отметит свое тридцатилетие за решеткой.  
  
Третья открытка была адресована Эл и пришла ко Дню Святого Валентина. На ламинированной стороне был почему-то нарисован пингвин с луком Купидона, а на обороте, прямо под маркой красивым витиеватым почерком было написано:

_«Дорогая Элизабет!  
_

_С Праздником! Надеюсь, ты оценишь сходство.  
_

_ХОХО  
_

_НК»._

Марка на открытке была поддельной. Эл смеялась над пингвином несколько дней. Питер не видел в этом ничего смешного.  
  
На Пасху вместо открытки в почтовом ящике оказался рисунок - яйцо Фаберже и кролик в синем свитере, с интересом его рассматривающий. Подписи не было, но Питер и сам узнал рисунок. Питер-кролик. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отправить обратно открытку: _«Веселой Пасхи, мисс Поттер!»_.  
  
К годовщине их с Эл свадьбы Нил прислал открытку с репродукцией Шагала.

_«Дорогие Питер и Элизабет!  
_

_Поздравляю вас с годовщиной свадьбы. Никогда не видел ваши свадебные фотографии, покажете при случае?  
_

_НК.  
_

_P.S. – Питер, не будь дубиной, съездите наконец-то в отпуск!»_  
  
К следующему Дню Рождения открытка опоздала на два дня. Питер не хотел этого признавать, но он даже начал беспокоиться. И почувствовал, как с его плеч упал камень, когда в почтовом ящике обнаружился темно-зеленый конверт.

Открытка тоже была зеленой, немного помятой, с нарисованной на ней добродушной мордой щенка лабрадора.

_«Дорогой Питер!  
_

_Поздравляю с Днем Рождения!  
_

_Желаю всего наилучшего. Надеюсь, ты без меня не скучаешь на работе. Читал об ограблении галереи на углу Западной 184–ой и Бродвея. Проверь антиквара Биллингса на Амстердам-авеню – даже если это был не он, то сбыть эти статуэтки можно только через него.  
_

_Передавай привет Элизабет! Слышал, вы завели собаку?  
_

_НК»._  
  
На Рождество в тот год вместо открытки в конверте оказалась программка рождественской недели в Карнеги-Холле. На белой рубашке Джошуа Белла черным маркером было написано: _«Счастливого Рождества! НК»_.

Разумеется, сходить на концерт у них не получилось. Питер всю неделю просидел над отчетами - Нил оказался прав насчет Биллингса. Элизабет была занята организацией рождественского приема в мэрии. Программка отправилась в нижний ящик стола, к своим сестрам, а они с Элизабет провели тихий рождественский вечер в гостиной, попивая горячий шоколад. В отместку за то, что он опять забыл о подарке, она заставила его еще раз пересмотреть с ней «Звуки музыки».  
  
В тот год открытки ко Дню святого Валентина, к Пасхе и к годовщине свадьбы были очень красивые. Внутри каждой было стандартное отпечатанное поздравление, и только внизу все также стояли инициалы _«Н.К.»_

Питер навел справки – у Нила все было в порядке, ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Да, стал чуть более отстраненным, но это нормально, эти стены рано или поздно начинают давить на каждого.  
  
Поздравления с Днем Рождения Питер получил чуть позже, очередные перебои с почтой. Письмо в простом конверте бросили в его почтовый ящик уже после того, как Нил сбежал, начал работать с ним, жить у Джун и прятать под левой штаниной сомнительного вида украшение.

Письмо, судя по почтовому штемпелю, было отправлено за день до его побега. Внутри лежал простой лист бумаги. Странным, немного нервным почерком было написано:

_«Дорогой Питер!  
_

_Поздравляю тебя с Днем Рождения!  
_

_Спасибо за все…  
_

_НК.  
_

_P.S. До встречи!»._

Питер готов был поклясться, что это нервное, немного неуклюжее письмо – самые искренние слова, которые ему когда-либо говорил Нил.


End file.
